


Next of Kin

by SerStolas



Series: These Little Moments [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Ending I promise!, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Set during the war, after Scarif, before Endor.  Cassian is seriously injuries during an op and Jyn reacts.Sort of an AU of the Post Rogue One Stories storyline since K-2SO is there





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

When K2 met her on the tarmac, Jyn knew something was wrong.

She was tired, dirty, and sore from her most recent Pathfinder mission, and had her own minor injuries that needed looked at, but none of that mattered when she saw K-2SO standing stock still at the bottle of the ship’s ramp.

Kes Dameron glanced once from the droid to her and nodded. “Go on, Sergeant Erso,” he told her. The rest of the squad would be reporting to the med center before debriefing, and Kes knew Jyn’s mind would be only on Cassian until she knew what was wrong.

“Jyn Erso, you will come with me,” K2 informed her brusquely, not that she needed any percussion. “Cassian’s recovery rate is 34% more effective when you are present. The Twi’lek doctor has stated that the voice of a loved one can assist when one is unconscious.”

Jyn wanted to snap at K2’s monologue because it didn’t tell her anything but that Cassian wasn’t conscious. “What in kriff happened, Kay?” she demanded. Her mind barely registered K2’s use of the term ‘loved one.’

“A contact turned on us,” K2 replied, in a tone that told her that the contact was no longer among the living. Whatever else K2’s faults, he was rather protective of Cassian (and Jyn at times, though Jyn wasn’t going to admit that one aloud). “Cassian has suffered broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken ankle, severe bruising along the arms and legs, and serious concussion.”

“What did they do to him?” Jyn asked, eyes blazing as she paused mid-step at K2’s description of Cassian’s injuries. 

“They beat him,” K2 replied as if that should be completely obvious. “They are however, either no longer living or severely injured as one of our other contacts assisted in the retrieval and evacuation of Cassian.”

Jyn snarled and took off again towards the med center, this time with K2 trailing behind her. She burst into the reception area, looking around wildly. One of the nurses recognized her and Jyn knew not strictly protocol, steered her through the usual chaos of the med center and to Cassian’s room.

The steady beep and thrum of machines, and the barely visible rise and fall of Cassian’s chest assured her that he was alive, but he seemed so dreadfully still. Jyn felt as if her legs were weighed down by plastcrete as she crossed the room and dropped dully into the chair beside the bed. She heard the clack of K2 moments later.

“What are the chances of full recovery?” she asked K2, her eyes locked on Cassian.

“At this time, 62.9%,” K2 supplied. 

Jyn gripped the arm rests of the chair and turned her gaze back to Cassian’s olive skin. He seemed far too washed out and his eyes were shut in unconsciousness. All she wanted to see were his brown eyes looking into her own right now.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there before a doctor stepped in, followed by a nurse to check on Cassian’s vitals. Must be the hourly check, Jyn thought with a mind clouded with worry and exhaustion.

“Sergeant Erso?” the doctor inquired, a tall man with dark hair and eyes that Jyn didn’t immediately recognize. 

“Yes?” Jyn asked, turning in the chair, half expecting them to kick her out.

The Doctor. checked his data pad and nodded. “Very well. I believe the K2 unit has given you a description of Captain Andor’s injuries?”

Jyn nodded sluggishly, wondering what the Doctor was getting at.

“I’m Dr. Luvist,” he introduced himself. “If Captain Andor makes it through the first 48 hours of treatment, his chances of recovery will improve, but it may be touch and go for the next 24 to 48. However, according to your own records you have just come in from a mission. I’m going to insist on checking over your own injuries and that you at least get a trip to the refresher and a meal before I allow you back to Captain Andor’s bedside.”

Jyn blinked. “I thought you couldn’t give information out unless someone was family,” she said. The last time Cassian had been injured they had refused to tell her anything.

Dr. Luvist smiled almost kindly. “That would be true in most cases, but Captain Andor has listed you as his next of kin. As such, we are able to release such information to you. Now, allow me to examine you for injuries, please, Sergeant.”

Half an hour later Jyn had been treated, mainly for shoulder strain and some bruising, and was out of the fresher and clean. She forced herself to go to the mess and eat whatever the cooks shoved onto her plate before she sent a message to Kes on her pad to let her know when debrief was and headed back to the med center.

She sat beside Cassian’s bed as her brain finally caught up with her body and wondered when Cassian had listed her as his next of kin, and why, and then made a thought to go into her records and input Cassian as her own next of kin. It would have been him, or another member of the Rogue One crew. Cassian seemed best, for some reason.

She spent the night sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside Cassian’s bed, her hand grasping his carefully over the IV taped there as she did. She awoke to find her head had fallen forward and she was leaning on the edge of the bed. She groaned, rubbing her neck from the uncomfortable position.

“Ahem,” Kes’s voice brought her back to the present. “Sorry Jyn, but we need to debrief,” he said when she looked up at him.

She forced herself out of the chair and through the motions of debrief. Kes and Shara Bey forced her to hit the refresher and mess again before they’d let her back into the med center. By now Bodhi was back on base and helped Kes and Shara herd the stubborn Jyn.

The next few days fell into a pattern. She’d wake up beside Cassian’s bed (the medics took pity on her after the first night and someone secured a ragged cot for her). Then she’d sit beside him for a few hours until Kes, Shara, or Bodhi, and even Leia once, forced her out of the med center to get clean and eat, then she’d go back to the med center and end up falling asleep clutching Cassian’s hand.

On the fifth morning she was sitting in the chair, staring blindly at a pad in front of her when she heard a soft groan. She lifted her eyes and saw Cassian open his own.

Her heart in her stomach, she reached out and took Cassian’s hand.

“Cas?” she asked softly.

The spy gazed at her with those warm brown eyes and suddenly everything seemed alright as he tried to smile weakly, despite all the machines he was hooked up to. 

She squeezed his hand. “Let me go get the doctor.”

Two hours later they were sitting alone again in Cassian’s curtained off room. Cassian was breathing on his own, with difficulty, but he was smiling at her, and Jyn felt lighter than she had since she’d stepped off the ship.

“When’d you list me as next of kin?” she asked softly.

“After the last time I ended up here,” Cassian said softly, wheezing just a bit, and Jyn winced at the sound. 

“Well, you’re mine now too,” she replied firmly. 

Neither of them said the L word, though she could see the emotion lurking in his eyes, and he could see it in hers.

For now, this was enough.


End file.
